Just a Matter of Time
by Asulli
Summary: ONESHOT. Jess sends Rory his newest book, complete with marginal notes, an old photo, and a letter. "Meet me at the bridge, October 7, at 8p.m." Will Rory meet him at the place where it all started for them? Takes place a year after Rory graduates Yale


**AN: my first oneshot…**

Rory Gilmore saw the mailman walking up to her house. She excitedly ran out to meet him at the mailbox.

"Hey Mark, I see you're back in pants." Rory offered pleasant conversation with the man as he picked through his mail bag.

"Miss. Gilmore," He said kindly, handing her several letters and a brown package. He nodded to her and went on to the next house. Rory flipped through the mail, looking for her mother's postcard.

"Aha!" She said as she found it, making her way back into her house. Rory Gilmore had been back living in Stars Hollow for almost a year now. She had pleasantly made her home at 1433 Plum Street. Her mother had been away on her honeymoon with Luke and she was patiently awaiting the postcards.

On the front of the postcard was a picture of a café in Italy. Rory laughed at her mother. Only Lorelai would send a postcard with coffee being the main idea.

_Dearest Fruitloin,_

_Italy is amazing! Luke is being a grump, but what else is new? I immensely enjoy the coffee here and I think it made Luke jealous, especially when he ordered cheese with his coffee like a stupid, filthy American! It reminded me of the time you had made the same mistake all those years ago. Well, Luke says hi, and we will be back in a week. I miss you babe!_

_Sincerely, _

_The happy couple_

Rory couldn't help but laugh at her mother's postcard. She picked through the mail until she remembered the brown package. There was no return address. Odd, but she opened it with care.

Inside laid a thin novel. The cover was a black and white photograph of a mug of coffee. Deep purple words were scripted over the top. The title was _'Finding Love'. _Rory glanced down at the author's name.

Jess Mariano.

Jess Mariano had written his second book. Rory sat, stunned as she thumbed to the first page. It was a first edition; the first one off the press. Rory smiled as she reached the dedication page.

_To the one who will always have my heart;_

_Not a day goes by when I don't think of you._

_I will never stop loving you._

Rory let out a sigh. She hadn't seen Jess in two years, since that day at Truncheon Books. He had been on her mind a lot, but she would never do anything about it. She had thought that he had moved on with his life. She thought that he would have forgotten her by now. But if he had, she wouldn't be staring at his book in her hands. A book he had written for her. She turned to the first page and saw his dark scripted handwriting in the margins. She began to read.

Every word sounded like him. It was Jess Mariano in all his glory. She could see his crooked smile in her mind as she read the perfect words. She could imagine his strong jaw tightening as he most likely read the words aloud to himself before sending it to the publishers. Every inch of her body wanted him to be right beside her, but he wasn't.

She sat on that same spot and read until she reached the last page. The entire book was about them. His thoughts were clearly placed within the story and she felt like she had back when she was seventeen. In the back of the book, there was an 'about the author' page. There was a picture of him sitting at a desk with an old typewriter. He face faced towards the camera with his famous smirk taking over his features. His hair was long and unruly, just as it always was. The dark curls fell onto his forehead, and it was obvious to Rory that he no longer spent an hour on his hair. His scruffy face made him look much older than she imagined, but it was Jess, nonetheless.

Behind that page was a small photograph that she remembered taking back in their teenage years. He was sitting on the bridge with his feet dangling over the edge. The same smirk played on his face, as he had reluctantly faced the camera. The collar of his jean jacket was popped and he looked so happy. On the back on the photo, he had scribbled something. She looked at the smudged words.

'_Good times with Rory, my everything.'_

He had obviously kept the picture for many years as his own, but he now had given it to her. She knew with all her heart that Jess Mariano was showing her how much he loved her. Every word in his book proved it. She put the book down on her coffee table and peaked into the box. She saw a letter lying inside, something she had missed before. She picked it up and noticed his hand writing for the third time, she silently read the letter to herself.

_Dear Rory,_

_It's been years since those faithful nights at Larson's Dock. We spent so much time at that old bridge, reading and learning about each other. I miss it everyday…Days go by and my voice grows weak, wishing that you were here by my side. I can't say that you should forgive me; in fact it may be in your best interest to try to forget me. I've always been a let down, and you may not know it but it killed me to be a let down to you. I never meant to hurt you and it's something I regret everyday. _

_The thing is, I think that we were meant to be together. We understand each other more than others ever will. What I'm trying to say is, I still love and I always will. Cheesy and so unlike me, yes, but it's how I feel. You're the one for me Rory Gilmore. So I've come up with a "sensible" plan._

_Meet me at the bridge, October 7, at 8p.m. If you come, then we can be together. I will never let you go and I'll always be there for you. If you don't show up then I'll get the picture, I won't be bitter. I'll understand and leave you be, if that's the case then I wish the best for you and I hope that you find all you've been searching for in life. I love you, always have, always will._

_Forever Yours,_

_Jess Mariano _

_(Dodger)_

Rory Gilmore stared at the letter and re-read it over and over. It then dawned on her that today was October 7th. She looked over at the clock; it was 7:30p.m. She hurried up and left her house, letter in hand, making her way to the bridge.

--

Rory Gilmore approached the bridge, but stopped when she saw the dark figure standing in the middle of the bridge. He was wearing jeans with a blue hoodie and a black blazer. He looked great. The years hadn't hardened him and he still made her stomach flutter like millions of butterflies, eager to escape.

Jess Mariano stood, looking out onto the water. He tugged on the hem of his blazer. He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it up, a bad habit he had picked back up after Rory was out of his life. He took a long drag on his cigarette and let himself think. It was the first time he had let himself think about the possibilities this night held for him. He opened his mouth, letting the smoke escape as he looked at the watch on his wrist. It was nearly eight o'clock. He bent down and put his cigarette out and allowed himself to look around. At the end of the bridge, stood Rory Gilmore. He couldn't help but give her a warm, welcoming smile.

Once spotted, Rory walked towards him. When they were about a foot apart, she held up his letter.

"I got your letter, and the book." She spoke nervously. Jess drew in a long breath, letting himself take in her beauty.

"Good." He said simply. He had become a famous novelist, written two great books and yet as soon as he saw her, his vocabulary flew out the window. He was once again the monosyllabic teenager that he hadn't been in years. He looked into her icy blue eyes. They had turned a dark but brilliant blue that he had not remembered, but welcomed kindly. His own eyes were coffee brown with golden flecks that sparkled when she was around him. Rory knew his eyes well; to her they felt more like home than even Stars Hollow.

"I'm glad you're here." Jess said nervously, lacing their fingers like he had so many years ago in Luke's apartment. He smiled genuinely. "I love you." He whispered softly. Rory smiled and he watched her eyes begin to shine brightly, brighter than he had ever seen.

"I love you too, Jess…" She spoke in the same soft whisper that he had. Both of them smiled at each other. Jess leaned in and kissed her passionately, letting himself make up for so many years of mistakes and bad choices. He wanted everything from her; her love, her forgiveness, her beauty. He wanted all of it. Rory deepened the kiss to let him know that he could have all that. She let herself get lost in his arms as she wrapped her arms up around his neck, pulling him closer. When air was beginning to be necessary, both pulled away. Jess rested his forehead on hers and smirked.

"Well, whatever else happens between us, at least we know that part works." He laughed lightly as he repeated the words he had said after their first official kiss as a couple. Rory laughed and buried her face into his chest, feeling his heart beat rapidly. Jess draped his arm around her shoulder, and she consciously wrapped her arm around his waist. They both looked out over the water.

"Let's go home." Rory said with a soft smile. Jess leaned down and kissed her deeply with all the love in his heart. When he pulled away, he smiled at her.

"We are home…" He said softly. Rory walked closely to him, leading him to her house. Neither could keep from smiling. Neither had ever been this happy.

For the first time in his life, Jess Mariano called Stars Hollow his home. There is no proof and the only person who ever heard him say it was Rory Gilmore, but the rest of the town had its suspicions. Both became inseparable and several months later, they were married. The townspeople stopped being bitter towards Jess on the day of he and Rory's wedding and no one ever questioned their love. Everyone knew that Rory and Jess were meant to be, it was just a matter of time.

**AN: The End! I hope you all liked it somewhat. Reviews are always appreciated!!**


End file.
